Uncomparitive
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Yuuta was thankful for the fact that Mizuki didn't compare him to his aniki. Based on Mainland Drama Prince of Tennis which is based on the manga. Inside for more details.


_I'm actually pretty happy with this even if it us unbelievably short. __**Please Read This Author's Note!**__ This is **not **based on the anime/manga Prince of Tennis but the **Mainland Drama Prince of Tennis** that is based on the manga. So, if you have not seen it, please keep in mind while reading this that there are some BIG differences. Such as them being in university instead of Middle School, Yuuta only having recently changed from Seigaku to St. Rudolf, Mizuki being more ruthless and manipulative, Fuji NOT being sadistic and so on. I kind of mixed a little bit of anime Mizuki into this Mizuki though and I think I got Yuuta a little OOC but all well, I still like this. __**You might get a hint at slash but no actual slash!**__ First PoT Fanfiction. You should watch the show! I really like it! There is going to be a 2nd season! WOOT!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did, it would be Yuuta/Mizuki, Golden Pair would be a couple, so would Dirty Pair and Silver Pair, and Fuji would probably be even more sadistically funny.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Mizuki Hajime smirked lightly as he watched Fuji Syusuke walk away from the St. Rudolf tennis courts, sending a hesitant look over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

It was late and he had been teaching the younger brother of the tensai—Fuji Yuuta—how to perform the Twist Spin Shot when said Tensai had shown up to see his brother on the ground cradling his arm and the St. Rudolf manager grabbing at the hurting limb, ordering the tensai's brother to try it again.

After an argument between the two brothers, the elder had finally let Mizuki and Yuuta alone.

The purple hair-tipped manger looked down to see Yuuta glaring at the ground, his teeth clenched, and his right arm clamped around his left elbow. He smiled slightly but fought it back. He mustn't get caught smiling at the misfortune of his teammates, right?

"Yuuta-kun," the shorter boy looked up at his manager. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he cast a glance the way his aniki went. "Now that _he's _gone anyway." The dark-eyed boy looked back up at the taller man. "It's just difficult. I came here to St. Rudolf to get away from him and Seigaku but it seems like he just can't leave me alone, huh? I tried for my whole life to get people to say 'Yuuta' instead of 'Fuji Syusuke's little brother' but it seems my efforts were useless, doesn't it?"

Mizuki bit back another smirk and lead Yuuta over to a bench. "Let me see your arm." Yuuta looked up at him, obviously remembering the tugging he had done on his arm a few minutes prior before holding out his arm to him. He grabbed it and pressed roughly on a spot near the elbow. He saw the second year wince from the corner of his eye. "Does that hurt?"

Yuuta sighed. "A bit."

"We'll wrap it up and put ice on it tonight after your training is finished. Your efforts weren't completely useless." The dark-haired boy looked up, startled. The statement had been sudden.

He thought for a second. "What do you mean?"

His manager laughed. "I mean us, Yuuta, St. Rudolf. We don't see you as Fuji Syusuke's younger brother. How could we? You're nothing alike. We know you don't want to be compared to him and we won't because we don't see you like that. There are many different kinds of tennis players Yuuta, you and Fuji-kun are two completely different ones." He leaned down. "And between you and me, I happen to like the one in front of me more."

Pink painted the younger's cheeks causing him to laugh once more and sit up. "You're blushing," he pointed out to him. "Embarrassed about something, are we?"

Yuuta stuttered and scoffed. "No," he replied after a few seconds. "Not really _embarrassed_…" he trailed off, looking at the buildings near them.

"Right," he smiled. Yuuta looked up at him.

"Really, I'm not embarrassed."

Mizuki leaned down once more until their faces were mere inches apart. He laid a hand on Yuuta's hurting arm as the boy's face reddened. They were able to see their breath in the cool night.

The manager squeezed Yuuta's arm a bit, catching the noticeable wince before standing and walking away to the other side of the court to pick up his racket.

"Come, Yuuta, let's continue your training."

The dark-haired boy stood but didn't move away from the bench. "Uh, Mizuki-san?"

Mizuki stopped and turned partly to look at the boy who was averting his eyes to the ground in front of him. Even from this distance he could see the blush on his teammate's face darkening.

"Yes?" he replied.

Yuuta took a deep breath. "Thank you," he said finally.

Mizuki hid the shock he was feeling from showing on his face. "For what, Yuuta-kun?"

"For not treating me as the Tensai's younger brother like everyone else." He stated, looking into Mizuki's eyes.

Mizuki turned forward but didn't make a move to get his racket. "No need to thank me Yuuta-kun, I'm just doing what I can to help you improve and to someday be able to defeat everyone, including your brother."

He bent to pick up their rackets and turned to give Yuuta his as he made his way over. Yuuta took hold of his. Mizuki smiled coldly. "Now, give me another shot."


End file.
